Twisted Oppisite
by airpeeps
Summary: this is basicly the complete oppisite of the original story,and its a sessh/kags inu/kik,and other cuoples....my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A/n:hi!!this is my first fanfic,so treat meh kindleh...lol. make sure to r&r . don't own inuyasha...

* * *

What if, Instead of meeting Inuyasha when she first came but of the well kagome met shesshomaru?

What if Kikyo didn't die, and used the Shinkon no tama for her own purposes?

What if, Inuyasha and sesshomaru could travel together and not kill each other?

These are questions that have been asked, but will they be answered?


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1-Kikyo,Inuyasha,and the Tama.

A/n:chappie one is here!! r&r...plz... enjoy!! i dont own IY

Kikyo, a miko with extraordinary powers, has to guard the Shinkon no Tama, otherwise known as the Jewel of 4 souls.Inuyasha, a hanyou, is in love with this miko, and she with him. Everybody knows that a hanyou can become either a human or yokai,using the Shinkon no Tama, but does he know both of those options?

¨KIkyo.¨Inuyasha said, sensing the miko´s presence.

¨Hai, Inuyasha? ¨Kikyo answered, knowing that he sensed her.

¨today is your day off from your miko duties,right?¨He asked, leaping down from the tree he was in, his silvery hair trialing behind him, his dog-like ears perked, his light amber eyes hopeful.

¨Yes, it is. Would you like to spend the day with me? She replies, smiling softly.

¨Of course. He said, landing crouched on his feet.

¨OK,then¨she said, turning around and walking away.  
He just stands there.

¨Are you going to come with me, or are you just going to stand there? She said, smiling a little teasingly.  
He smirks knowingly, and begins to walk after her. They walk through the woods near the tree Inuyasha was sitting in, until they get to a clearing. The clearing, a small meadow, has one lone tree in the middle of it,it´s branches run low to the ground, and one is low enough to sit on, but only big enough foe two people. They walk to this tree,Inuyasha leaning his tetsugia against the trunk, and Kikyo doing the same with her bow and arrows.Inuyasha sits on the base of the branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree.Kikyo sits on the branch where it dips down forming to the ground, yet far enough a way to make a comfy tree-seat.

¨So,Inuyasha,do you still want to become a yokai?¨Kikyo asked, already guessing what he will say.

¨Yes. I do not want to be as weak as I am now, I want to be able to protect you much better than I can now. He replied, with a certain softness in his eyes.

¨...I see...But Inuyasha,...¨she said, trialing off a bit sad sounding, a little surprised that he wanted to become a yokai to protect her.

¨Hai,Kikyo?¨he asked.

¨If you become a yokai,will you be able to control yourself against the blood lust? Before you realize it, you might end up losing to your blood lust and desire to kill, and you might end up slaughtering the whole village, and maybe even me. I don't wish for that to happen,Inuyasha.¨Kikyo said, looking worried.  
Inuyasha was silent, thinking it over a bit.

_You know, maybe she's right...but what other choice do I have?´_

When Inuyasha didn't say anything,Kikyo continued,¨...And it's not like using the Shinkon no Tama to become a yokai is your _only_ choice, you can also use it to become human as well.¨

Inuyasha looked up a little shocked, and said,¨...You can!?¨  
She nods her head in a yes´ motion.Inuyasha was quiet again, as if thinking.

_Huh,that's the first I've heard of it. But Wait...if a hanyou can use it to become human,can´t a human use it to turn into a hanyou as well?´  
_Kikyo was quiet as well, letting him think.

¨hmmm...I wonder...¨Inuyasha said, looking at Kikyo in an I want you´kind of way. He began to smirk in a very sexy way, at least, to her.

¨W-what is it,Inuyasha?Please tell me what's on your mind.¨said Kikyo,observing his expression, blushing s little as she did so. He only smirked a little and siad,¨You.This.¨ as he said this, he got down from the branch and walked to Kikyo.In one swift movement, he pulled Kikyo from her spot and embraced her in a hug. He then broke that hug, and kissed her passionately. She leaned into the kiss, and they stayed that way for a few minutes. He then broke the kiss.

¨You know,I´ve been thinking. Since you said that I could also become a human using the Shinkon no Tama, couldn't a human use the Shinkon no Tama to become a hanyou as well? He said, a bit huskily.  
She was silent for a moment.

¨Hmmm...Well,I´m not sure.I´ve only been informed about the whole hanyou yokai thing, I will have to ask the Shinkon no Tama myself, which will take time. For me to ask, I will need to completely purify myself again, which means I wont be able to see you for a couple of days, and probably up to a week...no, not that long...maybe up to four days...¨Kikyo said, thinking aloud.

¨Why wouldn't you be able to see me?¨Inuyasha asked, a little confused.

¨Because,Inuyasha,If I see you, I will probably end up giving in to my feelings for you, then I will probably end up being defiled, if only by one simple touch, if only slightly. If I am defiled, even slightly, when I try to talk to the Shinkon no Tama, it will not answer, nor will it allow continuing to be its protector. I will most likely lose my miko powers as well. She explained, very patiently.

¨oh,well,should I leave you alone now, or will it be OK if I just don't do anything? he then asked, a little concern showing on his face.Kikyo laughed at that, and said,¨Inuyasha,today is my day off, do seriously think I would want to purify myself because of justone little kiss?It´s going to take a little bit more than just _one _kiss. You should know that by now,Inuyasha.¨she said, half teasingly, half serious.

When he did not respond, she moved closer and kissed him. She knew that she was teasing him, and she knew that if she went _too_ far_,_ he would take her, and she will become completely defiled, and un-pure, and she won't be able to reverse it and purify herself again. She breaks the kiss and says," kissing and a little touching will be OK,but no more than that, or I won't be able to purify myself very easily. And **NO** sex.I _do_ want to remain as pure as possible, if you don't mind.¨  
He just stared at her, and as what she said sinked in, he started to blush.

¨OK,I understand verifying what all I can do with you today, but the no sex´ thing goes without saying...I mean, I would never defile you like that. Not without your consent, anyway...and _especially_ not out in the open like this, I may be an inu-hanyou,but I am _**no **_animal...¨He said, first looking annoyed, then loving, then a light blush crept over his face, and as he said this, he thought,_and besides,I´m not ready for __**that**__ yet.´  
_

As he said all this, she watched as the emotions ran across his face, and thought,_hehe.he may not realize it, but when he's around me,he´s as easy to read as a book´_ She smirked, hugged him, and said,¨Inuyasha,you know that I know this, I just have to say it every time, just in case, because if one thing leads to another...I'm probably not going to resist in the middle of desire and pleasure, so if we can avoid _that _level of pleasure and desire, then we _should_ be safe...¨she reasoned while blushing.

¨Should be?¨Inuyasha asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

¨um,no promises. We are only human, even if you are just half.¨kikyo said, blushing crimson.

¨hehe,you said no sex,but that still leaves a _lot_ open...¨Inuyasha said, chuckling a little.

¨Meep.¨ kikyo said, then her eyes grew big and she hurriedly said,¨Touching with hands _only_, certain _places_ are off limits to both of us, kissing only on the lips, clothes stay **ON.**...¨She kept on blushing brighter and brighter, until her face was basically glowing a really bright neon red.

¨hehehe ...Kikyo,calm down, I was only kidding...¨he said, chuckling.

¨You better have been.¨Kikyo said, then she sighed. She knew that she couldn't stay mad at him for long, or the Shinkon no Tama will become tainted with anger, for she is the protector of the Tama, thus her emotions are reflected upon it.Inuyasha was still chuckling.

¨Well, looks like the day has almost gone,kikyo.¨he said, looking up at the sky.

¨oh,your right...it's a beautiful sunset though, isn't it,inuyasha?¨she said, sitting next to him when he sat.

¨yeah¨he replied, smiling softly while pulling her close. He rested his chin on her head, and they watched the sunset in pure bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.2-Purification

A/n:HISERS!! i got like...idk how many reviews on that last chappie but i know a lot of ppl added this story ontp thier favs...thats makes meh very happy...it lets meh know ppl like this thing... if any one has any questions on what words mean,please dont nesitte to ask!! ok peoples,any review works...priase,flame,critique,whatevs.just reviw...cuz i know you ppl read it!!Oh,and it seems like sessho has something to say

Sesshomaru:Airpeeps does not own Inuyasha..,..and there may be some OOC-ness in this chapter.

It was mid-morning, and Kikyo began to purify herself for the tasks that lie ahead. She had to ask the Tama a question.

"Kaede, could you get me the purification herbs?" Kikyo asked her little sister.

"Hai, Onee-chan!!" Kaede said.

When Kaede got to the the herb shack, she saw Inuyasha inside.

"Here are the herbs Kaede. She told me that she was going to purify herself today, so I thought I might as well help with what I can." Inuyasha said to the somewhat shocked Kaede, handing her the herbs that she came for.

"I see. So she told ye not to come near her, eh?" Kaede said, taking the herbs.

"Yeah, Uh….Could you give this to her as well?" Inuyasha said, handing her a rolled up piece of parchment.

"Hai, Inu-nii." Kaede said.

'_Why does she insist on calling me older brother? I mean, it's obvious that I'm not…' _Inuyasha thought, puzzled.

'_Ye don't know why I call ye that, do ye, Inuyasha? You'll surely find out soon…hehe….' _Kaede thought when she saw his puzzled expression.

"Dewa kore de, Inuyasha. She told me to remind you, if I saw you, don't come near her for at least a week, or until she comes for you." Kaede told him while walking away.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha replied.

When Kaede got back and handed Kikyo the herbs and he rolled up parchment, she said,

"Inu-nii told me to give this to ye, so here."

Kikyo took the herbs and the parchment.

"Kaede, you may leave now." Kikyo said.

"Hai, Onee-chan" kaede said, leaving Kikyo to he purification.

'_I wonder what he wrote in this…'_ Kikyo thought while unrolling the parchment. It had the words, '**Good luck, my itoshii' on** it.

'_Oh, Inuyasha…'_ she thought as her face went soft, then determined.

'_Right! Now I must purify myself, and quickly.'_ Kikyo then thought.

So she quickly ground the purification herbs and scattered them in the small onsen used for purification. She let that soak for a bit, then got undressed and let her hair down. She waded into the spring until she got to the very middle, where the water reached just below her neckline. She ducked underneath the water and stayed there for a few moments, then sprang back up. She put her hands together and started to chant the purification chant.

"Amu Dia Mo Kyorado Madomiri De Ko Dioku Ami Riekumosi. Da!!"

She chanted a chant similar to this for a few more minutes, then ducked under the water again, stayed there for a few minutes, then came back up. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, for, she might have gone through the purification chant, the ritual was far from over. She must first cleanse her body before it's even _half_ over. She knows that cleansing her body will take the rest of the day, so she gets started. Right after she had just finished washing her hair and her face, she heard a rustling sound.

"Be warned, if you don't make yourself known, you will b shot by my arrow." Kikyo said, grabbing her arrows and bow, also making sure that nothing of her body showed that didn't need to show.

"Don't get so worked up, Kikyo, It's only this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said.

'_Why does he have to show up during my purification ritual?'_ Kikyo thought.

"Oh. Only you, Fluffy." Kikyo said, a bit relieved, because it wasn't someone that would attack her. His eyebrow twitched.

'_Why does everyone call me that?!_' Sesshomaru thought, a bit annoyed.

"So, I see you are purifying yourself. Has he finally taken you?" He asked, the amusement barely hidden by the expressionless mask that he always wears.

"No. I wanted to ask the Tama something, thus I must purify myself beforehand. I ask that you state your reason for coming here, so that I may get back to my purification." Kikyo stated, trying to get to the point.

"I have no need to state my affairs to you." He replied.

"Going to try to steal the tetsiaga again?" She asked, knowing all to well that's the reason.

"No, actually, I must warn him of something…." He said, trialing off.

'_He's acting very strange…this must be very bad…_' she thought.

"Um, wow. Are you actually worried? This must be very bad…" Kikyo said.

"I just have to pass a message on from someone who died…." He said.

"Oh, I see….who was it?" she asked.

"The young boy, Kohaku, the one that Inuyasha had trained, that could somehow use and perform a hanyou's moves,…and he's just a mere human …." Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh. I see. Go, then. Go and tell Inuyasha this." She said, wanting to get back to her ritual. He went to find Inuyasha, and she got back to her ritual.

'_Hmm….I wonder where he is, that Inu-baka.' _Sesshomaru thought, flying on his cloud, his silver-ish-blue hair trialing behind him, as well as his moka-moka, which is white, almost silver in color, and his bright amber eyes holding a coldness no other could have, or possess for that matter. When he arrived, Inuyasha, sensing him immediately, said,

"Sesshy-nii….what do you want?"

'_Why does everyone call me either Fluffy or Sesshy?! I actually wouldn't mind Sessho….Do people ever have manners these days?'_ Sessho thought, even more annoyed.

"I came to tell you about Kohaku." Sessho said.

"What about im?" Inuyasha asked.

"He has died, and I didn't get to him quickly enough, even though tesnsiaga led me to him. His spirit told me to pass on a message." Sessho explained.

"What message?" Inuyasha said, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"He wanted me to tell you that he had finally mastered the latest technique that you had taught him." Sessho said. When Inuyasha didn't say anything, he continued,

"He would've survived, if not for he fact that he hadn't eaten for a few days…..he was weak. He only had enough energy to keep the lowly yokai at bay, and he survived the battle, but died from his injuries."

"…I see…" Inuyasha said. After a few moments of silence, the taiyokai took his leave.

'_Why is it that this Sesshomaru is acting so strange? I noticed it when I was talking to Inu-baka's wench. I wonder, has it anything to do with the feeling that something's going to happen soon?...But why would that make this Sesshomaru act strange?_' Sessho thought, on his way back to where he left Jaken.

Kikyo sighed. She had finished cleansing herself, but the purification ritual was only half over. It was already sunset and she had to get to sleep as part of the ritual. So she got clothed, and walked to her house, where Kaede was already cooking dinner.

"Kaede, did you prepare the rice?" Kikyo asked.

"Hai, Onee-chan." Said Kaede as she handed her a bowl of plain white rice.

"Arigotou, my dear little sister." Kikyo said gratefully. The rice is part of the ritual, she must at nothing but rice for her meal, for it's considered pure when nothing's added. They eat in silence, and then go to bed.

When she wakes up the next morning, she realizes that her ritual is only half over. She gets up and gets dressed in miko garb, then eats her plain white rice. She goes out near the sacred tree, and meditates without any interruptions until lunch. She eats her rice, and goes out to the tree to meditate again. At dinner she ate her rice and went to bed thinking,

'_It's over, now to ask the Tama the question.'_

A/n : hehe...sessho finnally makes his appearance!! lol,and he gets called fluffy!!lol...i just so love teasing him like that...its funny to write his rreactions...oh,and the posting up of chappies on here will depend how fast i get my story typed/written.So i dont mind if ppl say 'hurry up and post the next one' but just know that i write it out then i type it,and that im pretty slow at typing...so yeah... To all of those who have reiewed and/or added his story to thier favs.:THANK YOUS SO MUCH!! GLOMPS YOU ALL...and it seems like sessho has omething else to say...;

Sesshomaru:If you call me shesshy or fluffy i will not hesitate to kill you. And Airpeeps will not post up another chapter untill she gets 10 reviews.So if you dont review,no new chapters.


End file.
